


12. Dragon. Writober 2019

by ClioCronista



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Melancholy
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 10:21:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20993225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClioCronista/pseuds/ClioCronista
Summary: Uno strano scrutare. Un'improvvisa conversazione. E alcune cose di cui ci si rende conto.Ambientazione qualche anno dopo la fine della serie (ovviamente, son tornati tutti dall'Ade).





	12. Dragon. Writober 2019

La mano di Seiya giunse più veloce dei sensi di Shiryu sulla sua schiena nuda; il Santo del Dragone represse un sobbalzo e un'esclamazione, ma si voltò con aria incerta verso il compagno. L'espressione che vide sul suo volto abbronzato era intensa e pensierosa.  
“Che succede?”.  
“Niente, stavo pensando...”.  
“Quello lo vedo”.  
La mano si chiuse e fu solo l'indice del ragazzo a rimanere sulla sua pelle, lento, esitante, come un bambino che cerca di tracciare un disegno a memoria.  
“Seiya... che c'è?”.  
Gli rispose un sospiro, poi uno sbuffo, infine il dito abbandonò la sua pelle e Seiya rotolò sul materasso fino a rimanere a pancia in giù.  
“Beh?” lo incalzò Shiryu, ancora privo di una risposta.  
“Pensavo al tuo tatuaggio...”.  
Lo sguardo del Dragone accompagnò il silenzio per una manciata di secondi.  
“A cosa pensavi?”.  
Le gambe del Santo di Pegaso si mossero nervose, il volto di Seiya affondò sulle proprie braccia incrociate.  
“Pensavo...” mormorò con voce un po' roca “a quando ti abbiamo quasi perso per colpa mia. Non avevo capito all'epoca...”.  
Il silenzio si fece morbido e ottundente.  
“Cosa non avevi capito?”.  
“Che stavo per uccidere un amico... un fratello...”.  
“Seiya-” cercò di contestarlo il compagno.  
“Lo so, lo so... che non sapevamo nulla. Che stavamo facendo quello stupido torneo. E bla bla”. Giunse la mano di Shiryu, abbastanza grande per tappare la bocca a chiunque, specialmente quella di Seiya.  
Gli occhi nocciola si dilatarono in maniera esponenziale allo sguardo severo del compagno.  
“Non eri il solo a fare sul serio su quell'arena. Se non fossi stato io, saresti stato tu... non ci hai mai pensato?”.  
La mano di Shiryu si mosse lontano dalla bocca di Seiya, andandosi a stringere in un pugno poco lontano dalla propria bocca: sdraiati uno di fianco all'altro, si guardavano vedendo un passato non troppo lontano.  
“Non ci avevo pensato...”.  
Sulle labbra del Dragone si dipinse un sorriso lieve ma divertito.  
“Immaginavo...”.  
Sulla bocca di Seiya comparve un broncio improvviso e plateale.  
“Mi stai prendendo in giro? Non ti riconosco più!” gli avrebbe rivolto anche una linguaccia, ma le dita di Shiryu si strinsero appena sul suo naso, facendogli strizzare gli occhi.  
“Non lo faccio molto spesso... ma sono ancora capace di farlo”.  
Il viso di Seiya manifestò tutta la indignazione e affondò, con gesto plateale, sul proprio cuscino. Shiryu scoppiò in una risata sommessa.  
Tornò la voce di Seiya, bassa e pensierosa, da un angolo del suo cuscino, a interrompere il riso:  
“Shun mi ha detto che il Dragone di Smeraldo è un simbolo di buon auspicio qui in oriente...”.  
Shiryu mormorò un assenso.  
“Penso che, da quando è comparso per la prima volta, siano accadute delle belle cose... in quella lunga guerra”. Gli occhi attenti del ragazzo più grande fecero continuare il Santo di Pegaso: “siamo diventati amici... e poi abbiamo scoperto di essere fratelli... e siamo diventati... qualcosa... che è... una sola cosa... o qualcosa di simile” l'imbarazzo dipinse le guance di Seiya, la sua bocca faticava a trovare le parole.  
“Una famiglia”.  
La voce di Shiryu venne fuori rauca, come incastrata tra il cuore e le corde vocali.  
Il sorriso di Seiya si aprì come un girasole davanti all'astro del giorno.  
“Sì, una famiglia!”.


End file.
